Kebenaran dari Mimpimu
by onlyforNong
Summary: [Bagian I UP!] Renjun berada di dunia yang tidak diketahuinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa familiar. Ia pernah mengalaminya, tapi entah kapan. Renjun bisa menebak seolah-olah yang akan terjadi sudah termasuk dalam prediksinya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya ia pernah mengalaminya. Dan hal itu kembali terulang padanya. / tag Renjun, Jeno, NCT, Noren/ RnR/
1. Prolog - Gigitan

Renjun berada di dunia yang tidak diketahuinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa familiar. Ia pernah mengalaminya, tapi entah kapan. Renjun bisa menebak seolah-olah yang akan terjadi sudah termasuk dalam prediksinya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya ia pernah mengalaminya. Dan hal itu kembali terulang padanya.

\--0--

 **Kebenaran dari Mimpimu**

 **Disclaimer:** Tokoh yang ditampilkan murni milik diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Cerita ini ditulis berdasarkan imajinasi serta terinspirasi dari beberapa anime maupun buku.

Huang Renjun

Lee Jeno

NCT member

\--0--

Prolog -- Gigitan

Renjun tak mengerti, sejauh apapun matanya memandang yang ada hanya kolam yang sangat besar. Di sekelilingnya terdapat tanaman yang sangat tinggi. Daunnya terlihat rimbun. Meski begitu udaranya panas dan suasananya sangat sepi bahkan riak air pun tak terlihat.

Renjun berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang membentang disana. Meneliti sekitar dan mengamati keadaan. Matanya tertuju pada 'sesuatu' yang berada di atas pohon. Renjun tak berhenti menelisik sesuatu tersebut. Sampai pada akhirnya mata itu terbuka. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Renjun, lelaki bertubuh kecil dengan rambut kemerahan.

Mata semakin itu menajam, seolah ia telah menenukan mangsanya. 'Sesuatu' itu bergerak, berdiri dan menghadapnya. Renjun merasa ia dalam bahaya. Ia berjalan mundur dan berlari menjauhi makhluk tersebut.

Secepat apapun ia berlari makhluk itu mengikutinya meski jaraknya cukup jauh. Badannya tinggi besar, dengan tubuh ditutupi bulu berwarna hitam. Ia berlari seperti seekor Gorila. Mungkinkah?

Belum sempat Renjun mengira jawaban dari hipotesanya, tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya ditarik ke belakang. Merasa bahwa gaya newton yang seharusnya kebawah menjadi ke samping.

Tidak mungkin, dia menarikku?

Renjun terus berusaha berlari, namun tarikan itu lebih kuat. Ia juga merasa ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya kebelakang.

Renjun pasrah, tubuhnya terhempas. Ia merasa beberapa tulangnya patah. Makhluk -yang Renjun pikir- seperti gorilla itu mendekatinya. Tanpa aba-aba ia menggigit ibu jari Renjun.

Renjun mengerang rasanya pusing, ia merasa berda dalam sebuah putaran yang menariknya semakin kedalam.

"Aaahhhh"

\--0--

TBC

Niat nya ini mau ada unsur fantasy. Yosh lah ini baru prolog nya jadi pendek dulu.

Makasih buat yang udah mampir.

Maaf kalo ada typo dan kata yg sulit dimengerti.

p.s : Aku juga post cerita ini di wattpad namun dengan tokoh yang berbeda. Jadi jika ada yang menemukannya jangan heran. Kedua cerita memiliki alur yang sama namun sedikit berbeda dibagian penokohan.

RnR ya..

Yuukilluakira


	2. Bagian I

Kebenaran Dari Mimpimu

Chapter 1 – Rencana

Disclaimer : Tokoh yang ditampilkan murni milik diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Cerita ini ditulis berdasarkan imajinasi serta terinspirasi dari beberapa anime maupun buku.

Huang Renjun

Lee Jeno

Lee Donghyuck

Na Jaemin

Wong Yukhei

NCT Member

Fantasi, friendship, romance(?), schoollife, AU!

BL, Typo(s), OOC, ETD (Ejaan tidak disempurnakan)

Summary

Renjun berada di dunia yang tidak diketahuinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa familiar. Ia pernah mengalaminya, tapi entah kapan. Renjun bisa menebak seolah-olah yang akan terjadi sudah termasuk dalam prediksinya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya ia pernah mengalaminya dan hal itu kembali terulang padanya.

.

.

\--o--

.

.

Renjun terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu dan badannya panas. Sudah beberapa kali ia mengalami mimpi yang sama. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda, Renjun merasakan nyeri yang berdenyut pada ibu jari tangan kanannya.

Renjun menyalakan lampu kemudian mengambil air yang telah tersedia di nakas dan meminumnya. "Kenapa dengan jariku? panas dan sakit sekali."

Renjun berniat pergi ke wastafel untuk membasuh tangannya. Tak lupa ia juga bawa sapu tangan jaga-jaga jika tangannya harus di kompres.

Renjun berjalan kedapur. Lampunya menyala. Mungkin ada orang.

"Yukhei _ge_? sedang apa?"

Yukhei adalah sepupu Renjun. Dia menginap untuk beberapa hari.

"Eh, Ren, aku haus dan berniat mengambil minum. Kau sendiri?"

"Ah aku hanya ingin membasahi ini." Jawab Renjun sambil memperlihatkan saputangan di tangan kirinya. Yukhei mengernyit bingung. Tidak mau ambil pusing ia memilih kembali ke kamar.

"Baiklah, aku duluan."

.

.

\--o--

.

.

Pagi ini Renjun datang ke sekolah dengan perban yang melilit ibu jarinya. Rasa berdenyut itu masih ada. Jadilah sekarang ibu jari kanannya itu terlihat lebih besar dari biasanya.

"Renjuunn!"

Merasa terpanggil Renjun berhenti dan berbalik. Disana ada Haechan yang berlalri mengejarnya. Renjun hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Pandangan Haechan tiba-tiba tertuju pada tangan Renjun. "Eh, ada apa dengan tanganmu?" Renjun yang mendengar itu langsung melihat kearah tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kemarin sebuah pisau yang sangat tajam berhasil menggores jariku yang berharga. Kau tahu aku mengeluarkan banyak darah. Tapi aku tak menangis. Hebat bukan?" Jawab Renjun dengan nada bercanda.

"Apakah tanganmu terpotong? Oh aku ingin melihat potongan itu. Untukku ya?"

Dugh

"Aku tahu kau memang menyukai hal seperti itu. Tapi jangan membicarakannya didepanku. Tanganku ini hanya tergores." Renjun kesal bukan menanyakan keadaanya Haechan malah bertanya potongan tangan.

"Aish kau ini. Yasudah aku minta darahnya saja. Lumayan untuk percobaanku selanjutnya. Kebetulan kucing dirumahku sedang mebutuhkan transfusi darah." Haechan menjawab lengkap dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Namanya Lee Donghyuck tetapi ia lebih suka dipanggil Haechan. Teman yang Renjun temukan saat ia pertama masuk SMA. Haechan memiliki hobi yang cukup ekstrim. Ia juga memang menyukai film yang berdarah-darah. Sedangkan Renjun sangat menghindari hal itu. Menurutnya itu benar-benar menjijikan.

"Haish.. cepatlah. Bel akan berbunyi."

.

.

\--o--

.

.

"Aku telah menemukannya."

"Sudah kau tandai?"

"Tentu saja Ayah, dan aku pastikan dia akan terikat denganku."

"Bagus, tapi kuharap Kau tak bersikap kasar padanya. Bagaimana dengan persiapanmu?"

"Aku tidak akan. Dia mungkin mengalami beberapa gejala aneh. Tapi tak perlu khawatir. Semua persiapan juga telah siap."

"Jika kau berangkat jangan lupa temui saudaramu juga"

"Baiklah ayah. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Ia membungkuk pada seorang yang ia panggil dengan ayah. kemudian berjalan keluar.

.

.

\--o--

.

.

Jaemin berjalan di koridor sekolahnya untuk menemukan Renjun. Ia berharap bisa makan siang bersama lagi. Tapi Renjun tak terlihat dimanapun. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin. Senyumnya melebar setelah melihat Haechan ada di sana sedang duduk bersama Yukhei. Jaemin memutuskan untuk memghampiri mereka.

"Hey kalian, aku mencari kalian ke kelas, kenapa disini? Tidak biasanya makan di kantin." Jaemin mengambil tempat duduk disamping Yukhei.

"Aku lapar. Aku kesiangan dan tak sempat sarapan, aku juga meninggalkan bekal ku di rumah." Ujar Haechan setelah ia mengunyah makanannya.

Jaemin kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Seperti mencari seseorang.

"Mencari Renjun? Dia sedang ke toilet." Itu Yukhei. Dari tadi ia hanya diam karena menurutnya makan di kantin itu membosankan. Lebih baik ia makan dikelas. Disini ia merasa banyak mata yang mengganggu. Jaemin hanya mengangguk.

Renjun datang, ia telah selesai dari toilet. "Loh, Jaemin disini juga?" Renjun bingung, saat ia ke toilet Jaemin tak ada disana.

"He he, aku mencari kalian. Ingin makan siang bersama lagi. Kau tahu kan aku belum mempunyai banyak teman disini." Ujar Jaemin sambil memperlihatkan kotak bekal ditangannya.

"Jika kau bisa mencairkan suasana yang membeku ini, kau boleh disini. Dari tadi aku hanya diam karena orang di depanku seperti robot." Haechan kesal karena berlama-lama dengan Yukhei bisa membuat moodnya buruk. Yukhei bukan tipe orang yang akan mau diajak bercanda. Ia terkesan tidak peduli.

"Lagipula jika ditambah Jaemin, kita akan menjadi tiga laki-laki manis. Hahaha"

Haechan tertawa padahal ia baru saja menyuapkan satu sendok penuh makanan dalam mulutnya. Uhuk!

"Ck, makannya jika berbicara telan dulu makananmu." Yukhei menyodorkan minuman didekatnya pada Haechan. "Hei, siapa yang kau sebut manis? Jika yang kau maksud itu aku, maaf aku tak ingin bergabung."

"Tentu saja bukan kau." Haechan menunjuk Renjun, Jaemin dan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak manis, aku tampan. Kau tak lihat bagaimana tampannya aku?" Renjun memprotes keras. Menurutnya kenapa laki-laki bisa disebut manis?

"Dari unsur apapun kau itu manis Renjun, buktinya badanmu saja kurus begitu. Pendek lagi." Haechan semakin menggoda Renjun. Wajahnya sudah merah karena menahan tawa. Begitu juga dengan Jaemin, sedangkan Yukhei dia memilih pergi dari pada harus melihat hal yang tak penting.

"Kau!! Lihat Jaemin dia tinggi kok."

"Loh kok aku?" Tiba-tiba suasana terasa menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

Renjun tak mau diejek sendiri. Awalnya ia ingin meminta bantuan Jaemin tapi sepertinya ia salah ucap. Untuk menutupi rasa bersalahnya Renjun meilih untuk memukul bahu Haechan tapi entah kenapa tangannya kembali sakit.

"Ck, bahkan pukulanmu tak ada apa-apanya bagiku. Haha"

Renjun kesal ia lebih memilih menghabiskan makanan yang sama sekali belum disentuh itu. Selain itu ia juga malu jika harus menjadi perhatian anak-anak sekolahnya.

"Ada apa dengan tangan mu?" Jaemin bertanya dengan hati-hati. Kali ini ekspresinya sudah berubah kesemula.

"Ini? Ah tidak. Tanganku hanya tergores pisau." Ujar Renjun mengangkat tangannya kemudian menurunkannya lagi. Ia tak ingin temannya itu tahu lebih dalam.

"Benarkah? Seharusnya jika tergores kau tidak perlu sampai membalutnya seperti itu. Kecuali kalau.."

"Sebenarnya tangannya terpotong, jadi dia membalutnya seperti itu."

Renjun menatap tajam Haechan seolah berkata dasar-zombie-sialan-dengan-segala-hal-psikonya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, dia hanya asal bicara. Aku tak apa-apa. Ayo lanjutkan makan kalian." Renjun berusaha menyembunyikan tangannya. Jaemin merasa ada semacan antisipasi dalam nada suara Renjun. Namun sepertinya Haechan tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

.

.

\--o--

.

.

"Jeno kau sudah selesai berkemas? Bagaimana dengan masalah identitasmu? Ingin kubantu?"

"Tenang Ayah, aku sudah besar. kau tahu, usiaku kini telah setara dengan 1270 tahun jadi aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri." Jeno berujar dengan lembut berharap bisa menenangkan Ayahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Jenoku yang manis kini telah bertambah dewasa." Papa Jeno mengusap surai putranya dengan lembut sembari mengingat bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya setelah sekian lama.

"Papamu benar, padahal kita bertemu belum satu tahun. Tapi kini kau akan pergi lagi."

"Pa, Ayah. Kalian tenang saja. Kita bisa berkomunikasi setiap saat. Kalian juga bisa mengunjungiku kapanpun."

"Aku menghubungi adikmu, dia sekarang tinggal si Seoul. Kau akan tinggal bersamanya 'kan?"

"Aku akan menemui dia terlebih dahulu, setelah itu aku akan memutuskan tempat tinggalku." Jeno berkata dengan lembut. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan orangtuanya. Sebenarnya ia juga tak rela jika harus pergi. Namun seiring bertambahnya usia, Jeno harus menemukannya.

"Kunjungi saudaramu saat kau punya waktu. Terutama dia, berikan juga pengertian padanya." Mendengar hal itu entah kenapa hati Jeno menjadi sedikit sedih.

"Kalo begitu aku pergi, jaga kesehatan kalian. Sampai jumpa." Jeno menepuk tangannya. Setelah mengucapkan tujuannya, sosoknya tak terlihat lagi.

"Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja."

.

.

\--o--

Ini chapter satunya. Gimana? jelek? wkwk aku emang amatir.

Awalnya aku buat karakter Jaemin-Haechan dibalik. Tapi kayaknya Haechan lebih cocok dengan berbagai peran mengingat kelakuannya. Wkwk

Makasih banget buat yang udah menyempatkan diri buat review, buat yang fav dan follow juga. Pokoknya Arigato

Oh ya, Selamat Ulang Tahun buat _Leader_ nya NCT127.. Taeyong!

Terakhir, review ya..

01.07.17

Yuukilluakira


End file.
